Silent Screams
by AnimeMixDJ
Summary: Meet Kenny McCormick. He's freshman in a chicago. He has a broken home. And he did something wrong at a summer party and ended it. Everyone hates him now. So his family moves to South Park. & he loves Stan. Who loves Kyle...poor kid


**This is the my entry for The Challenge by BoneBanditKonner even trough I changed it up. You guys should read his fanfics, they're awesome!**

**Also I made Kenny live in Chicago. Later on, he'll move to South park.**

**I don't own South park. Only Wolf Creek high.**

Chapter one; Welcome to Wolf Creek high school

It's the first day of high school. I already have a new hand-me-down pants from my older brother, a orange parka, a plain black backpack, two notebooks, four lead pencils, a eraser, a folder and a stomachache along with a killer headache.

As far as I know the stomachache is from being nervous.

And the headache?

Most likely because I'm replaying the details of my very hateful, and very hurtful summer vacation.

It only started to hurt a lot when I remember about the party.

Then, about a minute or two later, the dull yellow school comes to my stop. The doors open automatically, making a creak sound. I step inside, seeing that I'm the first pick-up of the day. Perfect. As soon as I'm in the aisle, the buses' doors shut and it drives away. Now where to sit? I would like to sit in the back, but mostly others sit then and I'm pretty sure it'll be someone from the same middle school I went to or a Sophomore, or something. Someone who was at the party. If I sit in the middle, most likely some stranger will sit next to me and mostly recognize me. And at the front? It will make me look like a shy freshmen, a little kid. But then again I can spot one of my old friends. If they decided to speak with me yet….

I quickly sit down to the one that was right behind the bus driver. She doesn't even bother to look at the mirror to see me.

I look out the window, seeing Chicago's buildings, daily traffic and of course, people. Then, we pull into a different neighborhood. This time, this stop had many students, about eighteen or nineteen. The total opposite of my stop, which only had me there.

Alone.

All by myself.

I shake my head, trying to get rid of my self pity, while the doors creaked open. I stare at the people who were entering. About three of them were strangers. The others were old middle school science partners, gym teammates and four of my old friends. Half of the ones I knew, glare at me. Others look away and about two of my old gym teammates flip me off and one even call me a curse name. I just look down at my lap, shut my eyes and took a deep breath. This is what I was fearing during the last weeks of summer after the party.

It was when we left the last stop and started to go to school, I dare to open my eyes and look around. I'm the only kid sitting by himself.

This is such a great day so far.

And someone is wearing too much cologne. I'm serious. They're sitting right behind me and I think they used up the whole bottle. Before, I can start coughing, I try to open the window. Crap, the latches are stuck and I nick my right thumb. Just my luck. Behind them is the sound of someone unwrapping something. It stops but a while later a feel something hit me on the head while I was inspecting the cut. It fells right into my lap. It's a Twinkie wrapper. I just grab it, crumpled it up, and let it go so it can fall to the floor.

In a strange way, I felt like I just crumpled up my life and let it go fall down.

------

Wolf Creek high was written in a dull color gold letters above the grey school building. In front was stairs, leading to midnight blue doors with dark windows. I stare at it for a while before entering. I look around the hallways. Written in a banner was welcome all Creek Wolves. Turns out our mascot is a wolf. Cool.

The bells rings. All Sophomores, Juniors, and Seniors head to their classes. But the freshmen have to go to the auditorium for the principal's greeting and everything we need to know like rules, dress code and all the other shit.

As soon as the ninth graders reach the auditorium, that's when we split into what I call the clans. Scenes, Goths, Jocks, Cheerleaders, Wannabes gangsters, Real Gangsters, Artists, Preppys, Video gamers, Rich kids, Nerds, Football players, Baseball, Basketball, Track runners, Punkers, Skaters, Girly girls, Band members, and Pranksters. Everyone goes to other to sit and talk with. I'm the only one that's clan less. Unlike everyone else, I didn't go to the mall. Nor the beach, lake, or even a pool. Didn't answer the phone, go to a friend's house, hang out at a skating rink or a club. I only wasted my summer watching movies and listening to the radio in my room. The only people I hang out with were my older brother and younger sister.

I have enter high school with the wrong clothes, wrong hair and wrong attitude. And I have no one to sit with.

I'm nothing but a Outcast.

So there's probably no point to look around to see if my old friends would like to join me. Not one reason. Our "clan" was the Whatevers. We dress, made our hair, listen and did what ever we wanted to do. We were basically like a mix of all the other clans. But now that clan fell apart.

Ichigo became one of the track runners. Sakura a scene. Inuyasha and his girlfriend Kikyo are both now scenes. I really don't care, both were bitches. Sasuke become a Goth. Not much of a surprise to me. He was always quiet and sad. Kagome , who was Inuyasha's ex, drifts between band and artist. Guess she has a amazing personality for both, which she does. She was always so kind. Rukia a really awesome prankster now. Was also kind and really funny. Edward's a skater now while his twin brother Alphonse, is now a punker. Roy is a wannabe gangster while his ex-girlfriend , Riza, is in a real gang. And the other twins of the group, Winry and Naruto, sadly, move to California. A very heavy lose to me. Them two were the only two who really talk, listen, understood, hang out with, mess around and joke with me.

Behind me someone or someones are laughing loudly. I turn around to see who. The first thing I recognize is pink hair.

Sakura.

Crap.

I really don't want to see her now.

Really don't want to see her ever.

After like, what two minutes of her and her new friends laughing like maniacs, she catches me staring at her. She stops and mouths "I so fucking hate you." Then she starts to laugh again. I turn around to face forward. _She was probably laughing at me_.

I start to walk onward, ignoring her and her new friends' insane laughter. I stop to wait at a corner for everyone I knew from middle school to sit down. Big mistake.

"What are you doing?" A harsh voice asks me. I turn to see what looks like a social studies teacher. On his cheat was a tag saying "Mr. Perez."

I say nothing. He just grabs me by my elbow. And leads me to a empty seat.

"Sit down!" He says, even more harshly. He lets go of me as I sit down. God, what a creep, I think as he walk away.

As soon as everyone sits, that when the lights started to dim and then shut off. I mostly daze off when the principal starts his introduction speech. Later they turn on the laptop and projector to show the PowerPoint of the rules and stuff.

THE FIRST TEN LIES THEY TELL YOU IN HIGH SCHOOL:

1. We're here to help you

2. You will have enough time to get to your class during passing period.

3. Dress code will be enforce.

4. Smoking is not allow at school campus.

5. You locker combination is private.

6. You will use algebra in your adult lives.

7. Our bus driver are highly train professionals.

8. Guidance counselors are always available to listen to you.

9. There is nothing wrong with summer school.

10. We want to hear about what you say.

After all that, they let us go to our first period. I have algebra first. I can't find it and I already get my first demerit.

-----

Do you hate gym? Well, I do. Today we got our locker combinations. When, I finally got it to open, Roy comes out of nowhere and shuts it. _God, what a wannabe._

------

Third period is social studies. And I have Mr. Perez.

He catches me as I sneak in the gray classroom a few seconds after the bell ringed. He approaches me. "I got my eye on you. Go sit at the front."

"_Hey, nice meeting you again." _I said in my mind as I take a seat at the front and begun to ignore him.

-----

Lunch time. Yay…

As so as I entered, I saw all my old friends sitting with their new clans. I walk past them and head towards the lunch line. Today, they're serving chicken with mash potatoes top with gravy and salad. I grab a tray and grab a apple from the fruit selection ad a carton of orange juice. As soon as I reach into the hot lunch, some senior who was probably like eight feet tall in front of me somehow gets serve two cheeseburgers, French fries and a ding-dong. Maybe by his eyes or look. Note to self; Must study this code.

As soon as my food gets serve, I follow him into the lunch room, looking where to sit. Should I sit by myself? Eat in the restroom? Or just ditch my food and sit in the library or something. While I was lost in my options, the super senior waves to his friends that were basketballs players. And threw one of the ding-dongs and as soon as the hand went down-

BAM!

He hit my tray of food, making it hit me in the chest. Everyone stops talking and turns to face me.

Beautiful, I'm going to be known was "That one white kid in the orange sweater thing who got nail by his food at lunch on the first day of school."

He turns around and agonizes. He was going to say something else, but then gets cut off by the whole cafeteria laughing. I walk past him, throw my food into a trash can along with the tray and walk out into the hallway. As soon as the doors closes, I ran to the restroom to clean my parka.

But, as right before as I step in, Mr. Perez sees me. Turns out he has cafeteria duty. He quickly stops me.

"So, we meet again." He saids sternly.

I said nothing, just stare at him. Would he listen to "I need to clean my parka?" Or "Can I got to the office to call my mom?" I don't think so. I keep my mouth shut.

"So where do you think you're going?" He asks.

I continue to say nothing.

"I knew you were trouble when I first saw you." He saids as he took out a small notebook. "I taught here since the school opened, and I can tell what's going on just trough a kid's eyes."

NO, YOU DON'T!!!! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!!!! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!!! I wanted to scream at him. But I know it's better to be quiet. Shut your mouth. Button your lips. Bite your tongue. All that crap you hear in TV. and school about letting out your feelings and talking is a lie. No one wants to hear what you really want to say. No one would care.

"So, no more warnings for you. This is your first demerit."

_Actually my second_, I think as he turn around and walk away. As soon as he's out of my sight, I turn to ran to the restroom to clean my parka.

I stay there until lunch is over and eventually, till fifth period is over. No one comes in the restroom, not even a security guard.

-----

Ah, sixth period. The last period till school ends. Man, I should have waited at the restroom or at least ditch. My English teacher is talking about goals for us to make this year. My goal is to go home already.

-----

Finally the stupid bell rings. I walk towards the door and down the stairs. And stop.

The same black 98 Ex coupe D16y8 car is there. In front of me. I start to shake and turn around to run back inside the school. I ran into some people and some even curse and yell at me but I ignore them. _Why is that car here!?! Did they find me!?! Or one of their own comes here? I quickly run into the same restroom and waits for a half a hour or so. _

_-----_

I step outside. The car's gone. And so everyone else. I start to walk towards the old elementary school I use to go to. I'm going there to pickup my sister younger sister, Karen.

-----

She's the only kid there. She looks up as I call her name and runs toward me to hug me.

"Where were you?" She asked as she holds my hand.

"My school comes out later then you school." I replied.

"Oh. Well how was your day?" She asks in a small voice.

"Fine." I lied. "Yours?"

"It was okay." She shrugs. "A funny thing happened today. One of my friends has a crush at this one boy and she kissed him today."

"On the lips?"

"Yeah. Expect he was chewing gum and right before she kiss him, he blow a big bubble and it pop on both of them" That's when we blurted out laughing.

I smiled at my little sister. She's one of the few people who can make me laugh and smile.

-----

**Okay, I know it's crappy. Also, they're in anime mode so the link's on my profile and I'll have a link to the picture of that car on my profile too. **

**Kenny and all the other freshmen are 15, his older brother, Kevin, is 18 and Karen's five and is in kindergarten. **

**Story will be in Kenny's point of view and when he's not there, it'll be in third person. **

**And I sneak in some anime people so HAHAHAHA!!!! **

**Review if like….and don't flame…**


End file.
